The Day of Shadows
by Xshadowolf
Summary: The bounty hunters are small. But one is a cold-blooded killer, one of the worse bounty hunters. But when he gets a bounty from the Princess of the Fire Nation to kill the avatar, will he be able to before the invasion? And will he win her love, also?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi People I'm new but please review!!

Chapter One – The Bounty

"When do we get out of this dump!?" A soldier yelled. The soldier, dressed in an Earth Nation uniform, kicked the nearest sack he could find. His beard shaked as he kicked it. "I'm sick of sitting around in this farm waiting for this Bonga man to show up!"

"Listen, this guy has lots of money on his head!" The other one of the two yells back. "We need this money for the Di Lee, so shut your hog monkey snout up!" 'Leaning against the wall, during the night, had its logic,' he thought crazily. He suddenly quieted down. The other soldier opened his mouth, but he closed it as he heard the same thing. A slight rustling in the bushes made them look and mouthed the word 'Bonga!' The bearded one slowly creeped toward them, earth bending the rock into his hand. His hand covered in rock, then the other hand got surrounded too. The other soldier made a huge boulder, as backup for the bearded one. Suddenly a tree fell right next to the bearded soldier. He yelped and ran into the farmhouse. Meanwhile, the soldier with the boulder is about to shoot the rock, when an invisible force pushes the rock so the man fell onto the ground.

The bearded man jumped out of the farmhouse, shooting his rock hands into the attacker. Or so he thought. The attacker was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the man that had the boulder got thrown up into the air. 'The shadows are lifting him!' The bearded man thought, then was thrown into the other man. Then, two spears formed out of the darkness. The handles got bigger towards the sharp end, and reduced at the other. They plunged and ran through both the men. Blood splattered around, and the two motionless bodies lay on the ground.

Meanwhile, in the farmhouse a small yet strong man reached for a document. He was a bounty hunter, but he was just collecting a very special piece of paper. He wasn't the killing type, so he stuck to this kind of stuff. The man had long hair, but a much tanned body that almost looked green. He was heading towards the door when he saw it. A huge beast was growling right at him. The beast had crushed part of the roof, but only grazed it. As the man stared, he saw it was a huge, dark-grey wolf. But no ordinary one, not at all. Much, much, bigger. The last thing the man saw was the wolf's tongue as it opened its maw and pounced on the man.

Blood was everywhere at the farm. Two piles of dark red blood lay in a spot where the two Earth Benders lay motionless. It was like the two men were swimming in their own blood. In the farmhouse, there were two legs leaning on a wall with blood and an icky black liquid slowly streaming down. Surely, when the farm owners came home in the morning, they would probably move into a different house. The roof was damaged badly, and all the livestock were probably eaten by some dog-clawed monster. So, to the naked eye, it was a spirit's work. But to an experienced eye, you could see the huge tracks leading into the woods. And if you kept following them, sometime you would hear laughter and clanging and drumming and shouting at night. And soon you would come to a tavern, called the Bounty's Resort, right in the middle of the forest. And that's were the tracks led.

In the tavern, there was one huge room. Tables were everywhere, and they could fit about five people. Up some wooden stairs were the bar, and some sleeveless guys leaning on the railing hanging around the room. Down the first level stairs were the rooms. Three beds, a bowl of water and for some extra charge, a little stable that linked outside.

Anyway, on the main level people, mainly guys with only some tough looking girls, laughed, drank beer, and picked fights. But whenever one particular person came, they all hushed and stared. And whenever he came, he always went straight to one table with a small fragile man and another fat bodyguard. And when he sat down, the tavern became cheerful again (if what they were doing before was cheerful) and became normal. Tonight was one of those.

The door opened softly at first, as though an old lady or a child were coming through. Then more forcibly was slammed against the wall. In the door's place was a man dressed in black clothing. He had a hood over his head, so no one could see his face. A very horrid figure, walking slowly to his table. Everyone hushed, stared, and hoped he would not turn around and shove his sword, in a scabbard on his back, into their hearts. When he sat down at his table, everyone became joyful again. Some who had started a fight resumed fighting, and some holding a beer cup over their mouths shouted for more.

"Here's his head," the mysterious, hooded figure said quietly. He shoved Bonga's head on the table, and the fragile man smiled coldly. The figure nodded and started for his room. Right then he felt a hand on his shoulder, petrifying him with fear at the cold yet warm touch, and a voice:

"You a bounty hunter?" A female voice containing authority said. "I got a bounty for you."

A/N: Anyone like it? Probably not but I'll keep updating!!


	2. Chapter 2 Ambush

A/N: Hi I'm back!! Ok on Chapter one forgot the disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from Avatar, but I own my ones and things (lol). Anyways, I got chapter two up (this one) so enjoy!!

Chapter Two – Ambush

The figure tried to turn around, but the girl behind him somehow held him stuck. Then the mysterious man figured out that there was lighting petrifying him in her grasp. He couldn't move a muscle. Only fire benders could control lighting. He started yelling in his thoughts, screaming; _Help, Dark!! _In a few seconds there was a crash, and a huge explosion. Of course, not in real life. Just in his mind. But the sheer mental force made him move again, he slipped around and pulled his sword out of its scabbard. The dark-dressed figure stopped the sword next to the girl's neck. As he saw her, he saw two other girls next to her. Finally, he realized that the girl on her right was Ty Lee, the other one was Mai, and the one that he was about to cut off her head was the Princess of the Fire Nation, Azula.

Soon the figure put his sword away and lightly bowed. The sword clinked back into the scabbard as he bowed. The Princess walked down into the living quarters. I followed, and the other two girls walked beside me for what it seemed like to not let me get away. We walked towards my room and soon we got their. She kicked open the door and Mai shoved me in.

"So what's this bounty?" The figure said.

"First, I know your name is Shado, so don't try" Azula started "But anyways, here's you bounty. Four refugees are traveling around the world. Here are their names, and you might be familiar with them"

Azula had a chilling voice, so Shado listened. She was kinda pretty, he thought. "Toph, a Earth Bender girl who ran away from her father. Sokka, the meteorite blade wielder and boomerang man. Katara, a water bender from the southern Water Tribe. And Finally, Aang, the last Airbender, who's presumably dead. He is also the Avatar."

Shado jerked at those names. He had seen them at Kyoshi Island, and learned all about them except that Aang being the Avatar. "So that, arrowhead guy is the Avatar? Every five-year old girl at Kyoshi Island were clinging on him"

She scowled at me. "Yes, that boy is the Avatar. He was actually dead from my lighting strike, but I found out he was not. I also found that he and his friends are launching a invasion force into the Fire Nation in a couple months. They are going to join up with those.. Dirt Benders… and the Water Tribe soldiers while bringing along a few others. But never mind that, Zuzu has that covered. I hope"

"So back to your business, I want you to find the Avatar and his friends and, destroy him. Use any method you like, bending if you can, sword slashing or whatever" Azula pulled on her bangs "But I want them dead in exactly two months from now. And I know what you're thinking, so the bounty is this: Sokka and Katara are one-thousand gold pieces, Toph is nine-hundered silver pieces, and the Avatar, well, let's just say you get a wish of doing something, as long as it is logical and pratical"

He managed to suck that in. "Ok I'm in!" Shado said, and stuck his hand out. Azula looked at him with bewildered eyes.

"I'd rather not touch anyone" She said, disgusted. She walked out, arms behind her back, gracefully walking and motioning to the other girls. "Remember your deadline" She said coldly, but the last part of the last word was confusement. Shado had already saw this and clucked his tongue once. Ten huge bounty hunters were listening in the conversation. Azula tried a lighting blast, but the biggest hunter pinned her down. Ty Lee snaked around one man, poked his pressure points, and snaked to the next guy. But she was pinned by two others. Finally Mai leaped back and threw some dark gleaming silver arrows into one guy's sleeve. But another Bounty Hunter tackled her easily.

Shado was in action soon after that. He pulled is sword swiftly out of his scabbard, then flung his sword in a arc in front of him. The sword was very sharp all around, almost looking rusty. But the sword was far from rusty. It had a dark-greyish tone, and was very fleet. As the blade traveled downward, dark energy collected in a shape of the sword, only without the handle. The energy was just shadows, but they raced to most of the bounty hunters. Soon there was only two men left, and Azula was free. She lighting bolted them, but soon more came. Too many, way too big men came and Shado realized they had to go.

This all had happened in a matter of seconds. And in those seconds, a huge wolf broke through the stable and raced into the room. It smashed the oak yet not at all sturdy tables with its tail, and crushed most of the roof. Shado jumped and threw Ty Lee on the monster, who caught her in the small sadle. Ty Lee became unconscious.

"Azula, get Mai on my wolf and yourself!" He yelled at her, and she understood right away. Even if he was tricking her, she could always kill him. She picked up Mai, blowing her long hair out of her way. She swiftly jumped and saddled onto the wolf. Shado clucked his tongue twice, and the wolf turned and bounded away, but not before Shado jumped and grabbed the monster's tail. He climbed his way up the beast, till he was partially in the two-man saddle which now held four people. He climbed on the wolf's neck, and then there was room. The wolf kept racing away.

Azula was looking at him in amazement. "Are you somehow a Shadow Bender?!"

A/N: Ok plz review and keep reading this gets good! -.- I hope


End file.
